


Leave It On

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Written for the Kinktober Prompt: 'Cross-dressing'





	Leave It On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Prompt: 'Cross-dressing'

Halloween in Storybrooke this year had been wonderfully uneventful. No funny business with spells or monsters, just a fun night shared with family and friends.

Which Regina was incredibly grateful for because after the party at the Rabbit Hole she had plans that wouldn't be interrupted even if the whole world was in danger.

Regina had dressed as Poison Ivy. A green dress, wig, make-up and some simple vines around her arms and waist.

“The lipstick isn’t deadly right?” Emma asked after Regina had pulled her into an embrace upon their arrival at home.

“Would it matter if it was?”

“Guess not, it would be worth it kissing you,” Emma grinned. She moved to take off her hat.

Regina put out a hand to stop her. “Leave it on.”

Emma grinned and left the fedora in place. Emma was dressed like a detective from an old hardboiled crime story. She wore a striped navy blue three-piece suit, two tone brogues on her feet and of course the hat. “You liked this huh?”

“I like it a lot,” Regina said, the look in her eyes leaving Emma with no doubts how much Regina liked what she saw.

“Well how ‘bout that kiss baby doll?” Emma said in her best gruff voice.

“In that you can have anything you like.”

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina and a few minutes later they hurried up to the bedroom.


End file.
